Behind the Facade
by McCountryGirl
Summary: Hera and Hestia are fed up with the constant fighting between the Olympians, so the divise a plan to show them what a real family should act like: Detention in Camp Half-Blood until they can learn to co-operate and be family. Perabeth, Jasper, Nico/OC. T for slight language. Set after the HoO.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got the idea for this story reading one called Truth Is... So please enjoy!**

**Behind The Facade**

The Winter Solctice was in full swing. Apollo and Artemis were arguing about who's older. Poseidon and Athena were arguing about their children, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, dating. Dionysus and Ares were comparing torture methods. Zeus and Hades were fighting about their daughters, Bianca di Angelo and Thalia Grace, and which was better. Aphrodite was trying to keep Hermes and Demeter from killing each other over plant fertilizer. Hephaestus was tinkering with a new project, demigod safe cellphones. Hera was talking to Hestia about a plan to stop the fighting. Hestia placed her two pinky fingers between her lips and let out a New York City-worthy cab whistle. The Olympians stopped bickering and looked at the daugter of Kronos and Rhea.

"Brothers, sister, nephews, nieces. Hera and I are done with your constant fighting! We have come up with a foolproof plan to stop the bickering." Hestia yelled.

"Yes, we have. The ten of you, everyone except Dionysus, will be turned into children by myself and Hestia. You will be staying at Camp Half-Blood until the fighting stops." Hera continued. Hestia turned to Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

"Brothers, I understand you only have one child each, and I realize you had an oath until two summers ago, so you may tell your children." she turned to Artemis. "Niece, you must manipulate the Mist eniugh for everyone to believe you are a Huntress, a daughter of Selene, the old moon goddess." Hestia explained.

"The rest of you will claim yourselves as your own children. I will be there as well, as a Huntress recruit, Hestia will take her normal job at the Camp as the tender of the flames." Hera announced. She turned to her brothers and sister, whispering an Ancient Greek spell. Each Olympian began to shrink and become younger. On Zeus' throne sat a nineteen year old boy with jet black hair, stormy grey eyes and a nice tan. On Poseidon's throne sat a nineteen year old with the same jet black hair, sea green eyes and a very nice tan. On Hades' throne, a nineteen year old with obsydian black hair, dark brown eyes and stark white skin resided. Demeter had been replaced by a nineteen year old girl with wheat-blonde hair, chlorophyll green eyes and tan skin. Hera smiled at her work.

"Hail Zachary Helos, son of Zeus, Dianna Sawyer, daughter of Demeter, Peter Amphitrite, son of Poseidon and Harvey Philla, son of Hades." Hera beamed. Hestia turned to her nieces and nephews, whispering the same spell as Hera. In place of Artemis was a fifteen year old girl with auburn hair and silvery gold eyes. Beside her, Apollo had turned into a sixteen year old with blonde hair and blue eyes. Hermes was a sixteen year old with curly, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Ares was a seventeen year old with black hair and brown eyes.

"I present Alianna Ramirez, daughter of Selene, Austin Danner, son of Apollo, Harry MacMillan, son of Hermes and Alabaster Carnation, son of Ares." Hestia beamed. The pair turned to Aphrodite, smiling as they whispered. Aphrodite was replaced by a girl of about eighteen with strawberry blonde hair and glowing green eyes.

"Hail Alexa Cartwright, daughter of Aphrodite!" they chanted. Turning to Athena last, the two whispered the incantation sadly. Athena was their favourite neice. Athena was replaced by a thirteen year old girl with honey blonde curls and steely grey eyes.

"Hail Alissa Harnois, daughter of Athena!" Hera chanted. Hestia turned to her younger sister, whispering the spell. Hera shrunk to the size of a nineteen year old girl, with chocolate brown hair and eyes to match.

"Hail, Hannah Faulkner, daughter of Selene!" Hestia announced. Alianna gauked at the teen. Her aunt-slash-step-mother was going to be her half-sister. Wonderful. Hestia turned to Hephaestus, muttering the spell. A boyof about thirteen with curly back hair and golden-blonde hair sat in his place.

"Hail, Henry Cavner, son of Hephaestus!" She then turned to Dionysus, a different spell escaping her lips.

"Nephew, you will remeber nothing of today, and you shall not tell the secret we shall keep. The rest of you, with the exception of Hera, will not be able to turn back until the reversal spell is uttered. Now, leave. The eleven of you need to get to Camp Half-Blood as quickly as godly possible!" Hestia chided. The group of godly teens sadly headed to the door of the throne room and gumbled as they exited. No weapons, no powers, no nothing, until they got to camp and were 'claimed' by themselves. Joyful.

**A/N: Whaddya think? Do you like? Hate? Despise? Love? Please. Tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New Chapter! :-DI'm slightly hyper right now from eating a bowl of Fruit Loops!**

**Demeter: Finally! Someone who eats cereal!**

**Me: Yupp! I like Fruit Loops! While you are here, why don't you do the disclaimer, since I always forget?**

**Demeter: McCountryGirl does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Camp Half-Blood, the Heroes of Olympus, Bob Marley by Dean Brody or anything else you recognize!**

**Me: Thank you, Demeter.**

**Demeter: Anything for a fellow cereal lover.**

**Me: Can you tell my mother I say hi?**

**Demeter: Sure, young half-blood.**

***Demeter disappears in a flurry of wheat and Cheerios.* **

**Me: Now that my great-aunt's gone, we can get on with the story! Wheeee!**

Eleven demigods travelling in one group from New York to Virginia was bound to attract many monsters. And they did. Three hellhounds, which got banished by Harvey, two _empousai _disguised as waitresses and a Cyclops in Quantico. They were fought with a mixture of power and skill, sending them back to Tartarus. Arriving at the new home of Camp Half-Blood, a secluded farmer's field on the outskirts of Quantico, Virginia, they climbed the hill towards the pinetree that was transported by the Demeter cabin, at the crest of the hill. From their vantage point, halfthe group gasped loudly. A collection of log cabins circled the fire pit in the middle of the field. A farmhouse sat just below the crest of the hill, next to a field of strawberries and tomatoes. An open-air pavillion with a mix of Greek and Roman architecture stood beyond the cabins. An arena sat to the side, glistening in the sunlight. A gated community sat on either side of the field, housing homes, schools, stores and other assorted buildings. The camp was gorgeous. Descending the hill, the continued to the farmhouse. Sitting on the wrap-around porch were four people. Dionysus, Chiron, Hestia and a lythe, tall woman with fair skin and glowing yellow eyes. Lupa, the mother of Rome. They were playing Pinochle. Hestia had the best vantage point from the table and cleared her throat, pointing at the group. The other three looked toward the group of battered and bruised demigods.

"Ah. New campers. Don't expect me to be glad. My name is Mr. D." Dionysus droned. Hermes and Apollo resisted the urge to laugh at their half-brother.

"I am Chiron, the activities director." the centaur introduced himself.

"Lupa, director of recruits." the she-wolf added.

"Hestia, tender of the flames." the goddess stated.

"Alissa Harnois." Athena introduced.

"Alexa Cartwright." Aphrodite added.

"Alabaster Carnation." Ares continued.

"Zachary Helos." Zeus added.

"Peter Amphitrite." Poseidon stated.

"Harley Philla." Hades piped.

"Alianna Ramirez." Artemis added.

"Hannah Faulkner." Hera sang.

"Austin Danner." Apollo chuckled.

"Diana Sawyer." Demeter chided.

"Henry Cavner." Hephaestus whispered.

"Well children, I should give you the grande tour." Hestia announced. She got up from her seat, laying down a winning hand. Dionysus grumbled like a child. She led the group away from the farmhouse. The first stop was the cabins.

"So far we have about forty-seven cabins for both Greek and Roman demigods. One is Zeus and Jupiter, two Poseidon/Neptune, three Hades/Pluto, four Demeter/Ceres, five Ares/Mars, six Apollo, seven Artemis/Diana, eight Hermes/Mercury, nine Dionysus/Bacchus, ten Athena/Minerva, eleven Hera/Juno, twelve Hephaestus/Vulcan thirteen Aphrodite/Venus and so on. Eleven is where the unclaimed sleep, because my dear sister is the goddess of family. My cabin, Hestia/Vesta, number thrity-four, is where Lupa, Dionysus, Chrion and I reside." Hestia explained. At the mention of their own cabin, each Olympian perked up.

"Over there is the swprdfighting arena. Beyond that is New Rome, a community for Roman demigods to retire to. Over there is the dining pavillion and New Greece, a community for Greek demigods." Hestia continued. The place was beautiful. Hestia showed them Cabin 11, where there were three other people.

"Children, please welcome these new campers." Hestia announced.

"Hello, my name is Carolina Ashford, daughter of Juno, councilor of this fine structure." a girl with chocolate coloured hair and eyes to match announced.

"Alissa Kameka, unclaimed." announced a girl with glasses, brown hair and grey-blue eyes.

"Marcus Daughtry, unclaimed." came a boy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Apollo surmised the children, thinking of ways to claim them as his own. The Olympians introduced themselves with the names Hera and Hestia had given them.

"Well, come with me. We have to get you camp shirts and everything." Alissa stated. She led them to New Greece and sadly dropped her dagger into a bin with Terminus. The camp store was just inside the border.

"Yo, Stoll!" she called.

"You called?" chorused two voices. Hermes' heart panged, hearing the voices of his sons.

"New campers!" Alissa replied. The two boys scurried to the front of the store with eleven blue t-shirts with 'Camp Half-Blood' written in large font, and 'Greek/Roman Refuge since 2013' written in smaller print underneath it. There was a picture of a pegasus inside a wreath on the front. Each Olympian was given one t-shirt, which miraculously fit.

"Guys, check your pockets. Stoll 1 and Stoll 2 are the biggest theives at camp." Alissa ordered. A chorus of 'Hey!'s came from half the group.

"Travis! Conner! Return what you took!" she chided. A hair brush, a charm bracelet, a pen, a wallet and $20 in mortal money was returned to their rightful owners. Next was lunch. The Hera/Juno cabin headed to the dining pavillion happily. Lunch was barbeque pulled pork sandwiches and fries. The cabins lined up and made their sacrifices, even though, unknown to them, the Olympians were in their camp, and only the minor gods were there to accept sacrifices.

After lunch, the unclaimed from Cabin 11 were claimed during archery practice.

"Hail Alissa Kameka, daughter of Apollo and Marcus Daughtry, son of Apollo!" was heard through the camp, Chiron's voice echoing. The rest of the day was spent training. During the campfire, Apollo had a foolproof plan for his claiming. When his children asked if anyone would like to sing, he took the mic.

"_I was a little boy and I took it hard when GrandGrpa had to leave._

_Gramma said 'Listen up, son, there's someone I'd like for you to meet'._

_And she pulled to edge of the road by the riverside and cranked an 8-track radio._

_A man came on saying 'Everything's Gonna Be Alright'_

_And in that August sun, she smiled with tears welled in her eyes."_ Apollo sang. The camp cheered as a golden sun with a bow and arrow crossed in front of him.

"Hail, Austin Danner, son of Apollo, god of music, healing, prophecy and knowledge!" Chiron bellowed. The members of Cabin 6 cheered. Aphrodite took the mic next.

"_I read a note my grandma wrote back in 1923. _

_Grandpa kept it in his coat and he read it once to me._

_He said 'Boy, you might not understand, but a long time ago_

_Grandma's daddy didn't like me none, but I loved your grandma so._

_We had this crazy plan to meet and run away together._

_Get married in the first town we came to and lived forever." _she sang. Her jeans, camousille, stilletos and bracelet were replaced by a white Greek chiton, golden sandals, golden armbands snd her strawberry blonde hair was braided down her back.

"Hail, Alexa Cartwright, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty and romance!" Cabin 13 cheered. The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. The flames glowed a gold colour, ten feet in the air as other campers took the stage, singing anything from One Direction to Alan Jackson. Nico di Angelo told a story about a ghost he met in the Fields of Punishment, Tobias Hankel, who was a serial killer. Some of the younger campers were terrfied, and tried to hide behind their older siblings. Hazel Levesque told a story of Adrian Bale, a bomber she met in the Fields of Punishment as well. The younger campers had to be sent to their cabins before they got nightmares. The older campers shared stories of serial killers from TV, real life, movies and books, speculating what eternal punoshment they'd get. Norman Bates, a fictional serial killer, was given eternal stretching, while having his genitalia burned, and his eyes proded with a branding iron and listening to Justin Bieber at nine. Jonas Cobb, a serial killer who struck in four different countries, was pegged with eternal One Direction while a recording of Persephone bitching to Hades played and his flesh was sliced by enchanted knives and his eyes poked with needles. Jason McCann, a fictional CSI serial killer portrayed by Justin Bieber, was given eternal, finger breaking, bomb making in a pit of lava, listening to Taylor Swift and swallowing sand. These kids, mostly Nico, Hazel and Hades, were good at coming up with punsishments.

Lights out came around and the unclaimed Olympians headed to Cabin 11, while Apollo headed to 6 and Aphrodite to 13.

**A/N: Like? Love? Hate? Despise? Tell me! QotC: In TLT, what did Percy say in Latin?**


End file.
